


The Reluctant Roommate and the Mini Hinata

by thathqfangirl (that_multi_fandom_fangirl)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Natsu Plays Matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_multi_fandom_fangirl/pseuds/thathqfangirl
Summary: When Kageyama was forced to watch over Hinata and Natsu for a weekend, he gave up on having a peaceful weekend. But little did he know how much Natsu like to play matchmaker and how much his heart would betray him. Get ready for a domestic Kageyama, a devilish Natsu, and a lovesick Shouyou. My first fic so please give as much criticism as possible.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to (hopefully) be fun, fluffy, and most importantly... funny. Please comment any and all editing or storyline suggestions! This is my first fic, so I want to improve as time goes on.

The last thing Kageyama expected to be doing after Friday’s volleyball practice was watching his mother’s car drive off, leaving him in an unfamiliar driveway with way too much luggage, a portable carrier, and a plate of cookies. He had pictured a peaceful weekend with him, his mom, and a volleyball. This was definitely not it.

“Bakeyama, are you coming inside?”

Kageyama felt a wave of anger and had to remind himself that murder was illegal in Japan before reluctantly entering the Hinata household.

In the end, this was all his mom’s fault (and Kageyama did feel a little guilty about blaming her). He had been aware of the upcoming work retreat his mother was required to go on and he had also been aware that it was celebrating the joint project between his mom’s company and some other one. He didn’t really mind since he had stayed home himself on previous occasions. What he hadn't been aware of was that Hinata’s parents worked at the other company and were also required to attend the retreat. When they had talked, Mrs. Kageyama had found out that Hinata’s parents were worried about leaving Natsu alone with an idiot (who tended to burn anything he cooked), so she had volunteered her own son to help take care of Natsu. And so this resulted in a very last minute relocation for Kageyama, who had found out when his mother had surprisingly picked him up. To say he was furious was an understatement. But he didn’t really have a choice. 

He slipped off his shoes the moment he entered, carefully lining them up against the wall.

“Well, we’ll be sharing my room. My mom took out the futons before she left.” Hinata beamed at Kageyama, who just scowled and grumbled, as they walked up the stairs. Well, Hinata ran up while Kageyama, who was precariously balancing his luggage and the portable carrier, had to lug everything up. His mood worsened with each step. 

When he finally reached the top, he saw Hinata waiting for him, the giant smile still on his face. 

“Welcome… to my room!” Hinata announced excitedly, brandishing his arms as if to show off the space. On the floor, there were two futons side by side, but no bed. A desk, littered with papers and textbooks was lining the wall next to a bookcase crammed with books, movies, and god knows what. The walls were decorated with posters of volleyball players from all teams, distracting Kageyama for a moment as he stared in awe. 

“He’s my favorite. Tatsuya Fukuzawa has a really really high spike, but he’s also wayyyy taller than me.”

“Any player is way taller than you,” Kageyama said, smirking at Hinata’s face. Before Hinata could retort, Kageyama asked about the lack of a bed.

Hinata’s offense melted away as he explained, “Because I wanted it to be like a sleepover!”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, prompting Hinata to mumble some defense against the implications of the eyebrow.

“What? Do you not like sleepovers? ...figures.”

Kageyama shrugged. “Can’t say. I’ve never been to one.” 

That was because he’d never been invited to one. He now knew that it was because they’d thought he was too bossy and everything, but he had never really cared since he’d rather been playing volleyball.

Of course, Hinata took the opposite stance and Kageyama could feel waves of pity wafting towards him. 

“Doesn’t matter. Get your sister ready for dinner. I’ll be down in a few minutes to cook.”

“You can COOK?”

“How else would we get dinner? All the takeouts are probably closed by now.”

“Yeah but… you can cook. You. Kageyama. Cooking. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Just go.” 

Hinata nodded, still pitying Kageyama’s lonely childhood, before racing to find his sister.

Kageyama sighed in relief when he was finally able to set down his luggage and the carrier. The first thing he did was let out his cat. He set up her food and water before taking her litter box out of one of the luggages. Once he was down, he changed into his sweats and an apron before flipping through a recipe book. Italian seemed easiest for tonight.

That night was his first time meeting Natsu and his first thought was that it was a mini Hinata. Then he registered her skirt and everything, but he was still startled by the strong resemblance. 

“Say hi, Natsu.”

“No.” Natsu crossed her arms. 

“Natsuuu,” Hinata warned. “Be nice or I’ll tell the tickle monster that you’ve been a meanie.”

Kageyama snorted at the new side of Hinata. He had never thought about how Hinata acted around his sister, but he had to admit that he was a good brother (as much as that blew his mind). 

“Hello… Tobio.” 

How did she know his first name?

“NATSU! What did I say about first names? Apologize.”

“Relax Hinata-baka. It’s fine.” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Hello Natsu. How does pasta sound for dinner?”

Natsu regarded Kageyama in a new light at the mention of pasta. She smiled, and Kageyama noted that her smile was similar to her brother’s. And to be honest, he was not surprised that she was easily moved by food.

He scanned the recipe before gathering his ingredients. He chopped some garlic and started cooking it in olive oil in a pan. Using a wooden spoon, he moved it around in the olive oil before taking another pot and boiling some water. 

“So… do you cook often?” Hinata asked, sitting at the counter. 

“My mom goes on business trips often, so I learned. Just follow the instructions and it's easy.” Kageyama said, adding cherry tomatoes to the boiling water. 

“Foreign food too?”

“Yup.”

Kageyama stirred in a tomato paste with the garlic before starting with the angel hair pasta. 

“Natsu! No-”

As he was stirring, he felt a push in his neck causing him to rocket forward. He narrowly avoided face planting in the cooking tomato paste before registering the heavy weight on his shoulders, causing him to tip backwards for a few seconds. His socks slid on the floor, making him look like an idiot as he flailed around in an attempt to regain balance.

He could hear hysterical laughter from behind him, breaking up the sad attempts at scolding. And once he realized what had happened, he felt like laughing along.

His vision was filled with orange hair, which belonged to Natsu who had jumped on his shoulders and was currently giggling. 

It seemed she had also gotten that strange goddamn jumping gene and the thought of two Hinatas really scared Kageyama. Two little demons zooming and jumping around… like… yo-yos. He shivered in fear and worried how much trouble the two would cause throughout the weekend. If only he knew...


	2. Chapter 2: Cats (not the movie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets a surprise guest.

Chapter Two:

Kageyama finished the pasta with Natsu (who demanded to taste everything) on his shoulders. To be honest, Hinata felt a little jealous, but hurriedly pushed it away. When the giant setter was preparing the plates, Hinata heard his stomach growl and was mortified. He gave a sheepish smile before setting the table in a hurry. The last thing he needed was for Kageyama’s mood to turn sour again. He had sensed the anger and frustration when he had arrived, but was thankful that Kageyama seemed to cheer up as he settled in (mostly thanks to Natsu). 

Hinata was just as caught off guard as Kageyama was and nearly had a heart attack when he got home to a bunch of luggage and a lack of beds in his room. Everything since then had been a rollercoaster. He nearly had another heart attack when Kageyama appeared in his apron. It was just so… domestic and HInata had to work really hard to control the flutter of his heart. And then there was Natsu, who had started misbehaving. Natsu had been subjected to many of Hinata’s rants about Kageyama (in which he referred to him by his first name -only sometimes- in a mocking manner) and had made it her job to embarrass him. She was 7 for god’s sake. She could greet people just fine, but she was doing it on purpose and they both knew it. Luckily, Kageyama warmed up to her tsundere act and now that dinner was in front of them, Natsu was much more behaved.

“Itadakimasu!” Natsu sang before digging in, obviously enjoying it. Hinata and Kageyama followed suit and a sort of comfortable silence filled the room before Kageyama broke it. 

“We have practice tomorrow, so I’ll set an alarm for 5 AM. What are we going to do about Natsu?” 

Hinata was confused. What practi- wait. Daichi had mentioned something about practice, but he’d been more focused on getting home to eat to really pay attention.

“You forgot, didn’t you, Baka!” Kageyama scolded. Hinata hated how right he was.

“No I didn’t. I was thinking-” Kageyama cut him off.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything!”  
“Maybe Ukai-sensei will let her sit in and watch.” Hinata glared at Kageyama.

“Then text Daichi after dinner.” Hinata could sense that Kageyama didn’t believe him as usual. His cold eyes scrutinized over all of Hinata’s flaws, watching his every move and spike. They were the same eyes that were ever so excited when practice started and the same worried eyes when Hinata hurt himself because of his own stupidity. The eyes that shone with pride and smugness at the gain of a point due to their freak quick. The eyes that were always so calculating and precise. The eyes that-

“What? Is there something on my face?” Kageyama asked in a confused tone. Hinata suspected his confusion only grew when he felt the burn in his cheeks. 

“N-nothing.”

Kageyama shrugged and continued eating as they discussed random stuff and volleyball. Natsu, getting bored, turned the subject on Hinata, asking for all the dirt. Hinata knew that she just wanted an excuse to tattle on him, but was still nervous. 

“Well, if he’d stop being an idiot for volleyball, I’m sure he'd have some clue what class he was in.”

Hinata glared at Kageyama and anger and frustration prompted him to respond. 

“Says the one who got detention for bringing a volleyball to math class to practice. Honestly, you know he’s like reaaaalllly strict. Ba-ka.”

“Oh yeah? Well you spend your entire lunch break bouncing the ball against a wall!”

“How else am I supposed to practice my receives? You’re always sulking off in the corner with milk!” 

Hinata sighed as he realized they'd done it again. The freak duo, never not bickering. His throat stung from the sudden raise in volume of his voice and his eyes were starting to droop from exhaustion. He hadn’t even done his nightly practice yet! Damn Kageyama, always distracting him.

“Natsu, do the dishes.” Hinata said, getting up. 

“But-”

“Please? I’ll let you have an extra cookie.”

Natsu smirked as she accepted the deal and Hinata knew fully well that she was manipulating him. He was too stressed to care at the moment.

Turning to Kageyama, he said, “I’ll get you set up in the bathroom.”

Hinata had to hold himself back from commenting about Kageyama’s milkstache. He supposed letting him find out about it himself would be much more satisfying.

The bathroom was across the hall from his--their-- room. Kageyama was leaning against the door, milkstache and all, as he waited for Hinata to get some towels. Hinata thought Kageyama would have looked rather hot leaning against the wall if it wasn’t for the milkstache, which made him look quite a few years younger. 

“Save some water for me, Bakeyama,” Hinata said as he handed the towel over. Kageyama nodded and turned before realising that Hinata had just insulted him.

Hinata heard indignant grumbling coming from the bathroom as he went to their room. The moment he opened his door, something darted out, scaring the shit out of him. He had to admit he let out a yelp. 

The thing was entirely black. It’s eyes had a glazed over look that Hinata was convinced was a sign of possession. 

“G-get back, demon,” Hinata cried, backing into his room only to immediately run back out into the hall due to the stench of...shit. 

The thing hissed at him as it dawned on him that this was, in fact, a creature that belonged to his new roommate. So the only option was to summon the beast’s owner.

“BAKEYAMA! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A DEMON IN MY HOUSE?!”

There was some shuffling before a soaked and half naked Kageyama opened the door, a towel *very* loosely tied around his hips. 

Hinata couldn’t look away from the sight. It was too...

“What? It’s just Keiko.” Kageyama said, obviously mystified at Hinata’s outburst.

“What do you mean ‘just Keiko?-” Hinata added air quotes for emphasis (though his eyes were still locked on target)- “That demon thing tried to kill me and then it turned my room into a sewage treatment plant. Where was my warning? And what the hell were you thinking naming it Keiko of all names?”

“First of all, it is a she. And she is a cat if you were too dumb to tell. As all cats need to do, she takes a shit. Unlike you, she’s been properly trained. See the litter box? I’ll clean it as soon as I finish.”

Hinata scoffed at what he thought was a ridiculous excuse. “And I was just supposed to know about this lovely surprise waiting for me? It’s-- oh sorry, *she’s* still hissing at me.” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Well I’m oh so sorry for not telling you. Give me five minutes and I’ll put her back in her carrier.

Hinata grumbled, but was still staring at Kageyama’s bare chest (and glistening abs FYI) for a moment too long. Kageyama awkwardly went back inside, shooting Hinata a weird look. That’s when Hinata became conscious of his staring habit. Living together was definitely going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please stay safe, wash your hands, and try to stay inside!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this and just a reminder in the current predicament of COVID19: Please wash your hands and stay healthy!
> 
> Thank you!!!
> 
> PS: This will definitely have more chapters... just working on how to make it say that...


End file.
